Rock & Roll Queen
by adrikins319
Summary: ONESHOT. Set around the middle of S2 then AU the rest of the way. BRATHAN. Brookes POV


_**"**__**Rock & Roll Queen**__**"**__  
_

_You are the sun  
You are the only one  
My heart is blue  
My heart is blue for you  
Be my, be my, be my little rock and roll queen  
Be my, be my, be my little rock and roll queen_

_You are the sun  
You are the only one  
You are so cool  
You are so rock and roll_

_Be my, be my, be my little rock and roll queen  
Be my, be my, be my little rock and roll queen  
Be my, be my, be my little rock and roll queen  
Be my, be my, be my little rock and roll queen_

_You are the sun  
You are the only one  
You are so cool  
It's all so rock and roll_

I love the way the music seems to give me this jolt of energy. It spreads through out my whole body like wildfire. But no one knows how much music means to me or how big apart of my life it actually is; they don't know because I don't tell them. To all that know me, I am the wild card. Nobody sees the real me because no one cares enough to want to see beneath the surface. Not even my best friend, the serious one.

Peyton Sawyer will always be the musical genius that no one can help but take seriously because she has a ton of problems and drama always finds her. I want to believe that of all the people in the world she would be the one to understand that there was more to me, but that has never happened. I know she thinks I'm a brainless slut or something along those lines, and because of that I can never really be open with her.

I have never felt more alone in this world... until now. My ex-boyfriend, Lucas Scott, broke my heart awhile ago when he cheated with Peyton. I thought I was the loneliest and most pathetic person in this small town for the longest time. Then the most shocking thing happened, Haley James ditched town... and her husband. The outsiders became apart of the in-crowd and they managed to shatter the hearts if the two people no one ever really took seriously.

There is a club outside of Tree Hill called _Wreckless_ and I attend it frequently. Its the only place I can actually be myself. I let the music take me into a world so few can begin to understand. I let the music wash my problems away, at least for a little while. Somehow, my private personal world at _Wreckless_ was invaded tonight. By the one person that can come close to understanding how I feel, by someone who has always been in the same orbit as me... by Nathan Royal Scott.

Seeing him in my world didn't feel wrong in any way, it felt the exact opposite. We grew up in the same social circles, we were always kindred spirits, and we were always the most emotionally guarded because of our parents. He spotted me in the middle of the dance floor and surprised me when he joined in the dancing. He was always a hip hop kind of guy and a song by _Panic! At The Disco_ was blasting through out the club. Something shifted that night. Nathan became everything Peyton and/or Lucas could or never would become for me.

He became my best friend and the only person I could truly count on, while also I became the same thing for him. We weren't accepted by all our peers because all anyone ever saw in us was our pasts and our reputations. They felt sympathy for Haley even though she was the one that chose to leave and hide things from Nathan. They stared at us and whispered about what they thought we did. Lucas and Peyton used our friendship as an excuse to rid us from their lives; I know they aren't trying to be cruel but Lucas and Peyton would never get us, they never have.

Senior year started and I enlisted Nathan's help to organize a killer beach bash. That was the night we had our first kiss, the night that Haley returned with Jake instead of Chris Keller. I was insecure at first when Haley came back but then she explained that she only wanted to mend her friendship with Nathan since she and Jake started seeing each other. Jake met up with Haley when she had a show in Savannah over the summer. Peyton and Lucas seemed to grow closer with the newest couple development, but we all knew they would be together one day.

The Subways played our prom night, we were all finally comfortable with our friendships again so the night was almost perfect. Haley and Jake rented the limo, Lucas and Peyton hosted the pre-prom party, while Nathan and I planned to host the after prom party. Nathan actually became my price charming for the night, I wanted to show the world the man I get to see... the man I fell in love with. The man I still couldn't admit I loved because I was still terrified of getting hurt again.

My world shifted again that prom night. We were crowned Prom King and Queen of Tree Hill High and one of my favorite songs played as we all danced. Nathan made my almost perfect night perfect when he asked me the question no one ever asked.

He whispered in a husky voice, "Be my rock and roll queen?"

I jumped into his arms and kissed him in front of all our friends. He knew I was in love with him and I knew he was in love with me. He did what no one ever really wanted to do... he got to know the real me. He became my soulmate, my rock and roll king.

* * *

**A/N: I randomly chose this song from my ipod and I wanted to do something kind of different. I hope I didn't screw up the characters or anything. Its set after Haley leaves and I just made it an AU from then on. Hope yall like it!**


End file.
